


Extra Passage

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	Extra Passage

"Absolutely astounding." Perceptor said with awe, staring at the small sparkling. "It seems his wings are growing faster than his entire frame is."

Skyfire smiled, gently poking a small wing that jutted out from his even smaller sparkling, causing him to squeak. "Our wings are top priority. I remember my wings being overly huge until I got my next upgrade as a youngling and got much larger."

Perceptor watched as the red and white sparkling reached out with a blue hand and he allowed his finger to be grabbed and pulled on with a grin. "He's certainly going to have problems with balance until then."

The shuttle hummed, "Thankfully he won't have to learn how to walk until another upgrade." He watched dainty wings flap on his sparkling with pride. "Little one's going to be so spoiled I don't think he's going to learn how to walk until he's near adult."

Perceptor chuckled, "Now don't jinx the poor child, Skyfire. We don't need him in an adult frame lumbering around and bumping into mechs like an overcharged Dinobot. His poor wings could be crushed."

Skyfire shook his head at the thought, "If he inherited Starscream's grace he'll be strutting around here long before then."

There was a tug at his spark and the loud roar of the klaxons blaring that brought the mechs to attention and the poor sparkling to wails.

"Speaking of the Unicronian himself..." Perceptor murmured as there was a bustle of activity before the Decepticon Air Commander burst into the room with swept up and protective wings before being tackled by the defense team on his heels.

Skyfire shook his head as he cradled the sparkling close to block out the sound and sighed as he opened his communicator and asked that the blaring be shut off and that everything was fine. There was a moment before silence struck and the shuttle cleared his vocalizer for attention from the struggling pile of mechs on the floor.

"Release him please, he can stay."

The 'bots let up and with hesitance left, and Starscream stood and dusted himself off before eyeing the two mechs, optics narrowing at the sight of Perceptor. The seeker strutted over and with a challenging stare to the red mech, took his sparkling from Skyfire and gently shushed him, quieting down the little mech.

"Starscream. What a surprise." Skyfire smiled.

"I just came to check on my sparkling. To make sure he is being properly raised." Starscream cooed to the little mech and tickled his little canopy, grinning when he got a hiccup in return.

"We were just talking about his wing development." Perceptor said, ingenuous to Starscream's acts of jealousy.

"Oh? A good seeker learns to walk early so they can fly at a younger age." The red seeker mused, "It won't be too long before the universe will be graced with a prince of the skies." Starscream lifted his sparkling up and he squealed, arms waving and little wings wiggling.

Skyfire smiled and took in the moment, sparkling and sire together and happy. He longed for the day that his youngling would be grown and able to fly gracefully through the skies with his creators. It will be a fabulous sight.

"Skyfire." Starscream said, interrupting the mechs thoughts.

"Hm?" Perceptor had left and Starscream was just staring at him with their wonderful sparkling in his hold, content.

"I hope you are not thinking of replacing me." He said, walking close and into the taller mech's personal space.

Skyfire chuckled, amused by the mech's easy to rile actions. "No worries, my star, you will always be one who owns my spark." He brushed his hands over the mech's cheek before smiling. "Besides you'd hunt down whoever I would choose anyway."

Their sparkling gave a happy squeal as Starscream grinned.


End file.
